


The Infinite Universe

by Kuolettava



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuolettava/pseuds/Kuolettava
Summary: I literally got out of the shower to go and write this. My fiancé is my muse.





	The Infinite Universe

For as many stars as there are  
in the sky  
that is how much I love you.  
For as long as they shine,  
even after collapsing,  
that is how long 

I will love you. 


End file.
